The Choices that Define Us
by Michelle Kay
Summary: Harry fell at the hands of Voldemort two years ago at the final battle. Hermione has given up magic once and for all. Things aren't great but when someone from Hermione's past threatens her new life will she fall back on the magic?


Title: The Choices that Define Us

Author: Michelle Kay

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. So don't sue – I don't have money to give you anyway. Thanks to Joss Whedon for inspiration and to JKR for the wonderful characters to use.

Summary: Two years ago Harry fell at the hands of Voldemort…Or so they thought… (Not your average story. I think it's a very different approach.)

A/N: This is just an evil plot bunny that's been invading my mind since…well, a few days ago when I watched Buffy. This is loosely based on that as I may use some lines from the show. No characters have been copied (maybe a name…or two). Just the basic feel for the show is present. So if you don't watch it, you can still read this.

**Chapter One (kind of prologue…ish)**

Hermione bent down, stretching as far as she could. It was just a normal morning. She woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast and then trained. Grabbing her bottle of water she sighed and sat down in the wooden chair in the corner. Taking a drink of water her mind drifted back to the Hogwarts days. It was about two years ago she'd graduated and left Hogwarts for good. She left her magic as well. When Harry had fallen at the hands of Voldemort she'd given up magic. It didn't do anyone any good. Voldemort wasn't in power anymore. But that didn't mean that the world was perfect. Far from it. Walking around at night was no longer safe. No matter where you were in the world.

Currently Hermione was living in London. She had a two floor apartment in a rundown apartment building on the outskirts of town. It wasn't decorated but the bottom floor was completely a training area she used when she wasn't with the gang. The top floor was just a bed and a dresser full of clothes and the stuff she needed from day to day. It didn't really matter what the place looked like as she spent most of her time in the run-down factory a few miles away.

She wasn't really a loner, but the friends she did have didn't know about her past. Hermione wished she could forget as well. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts of Hogwarts she walked upstairs and took another shower. Hoping to just feel refreshed for the day she finished up with her shower and headed out.

Hermione pulled into the driveway of a run-down factory and walked into the back door. Walking into the back room she smiled at the familiar sight of her friends. "Hey guys." She said nodding to Alex and James.

"Oh, hey 'Mione." Alex replied not looking up from the book he had his nose in. James was too busy beating up the punching bag in the center of the room to answer

Alex was a bookish sort of person. He wasn't weak at all, but he wasn't as well-toned as James. Alex had spiky brown hair and usually wore black. James was a good fighter. Second only to Hermione herself. He had shaggy brown hair and wore black most of the time as well.

"Where's Tara?" Hermione asked. Tara was the level-headed one of the group. Although Hermione was as well, she had changed a lot since Hogwarts. She wasn't very bookish and wasn't quite as together as she used to be. You couldn't really blame her though.

Tara had short red hair and wasn't as into the actual fighting – but was a good resource when it came to anything they'd need to get by. As none of them really had time for a real job she got them money. She would never tell them how – only that it was legal and not to worry about it.

"So, what's going on today?" Tara asked coming through the doorway into the room. James turned around when she entered and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He greeted her with a quick hello and sat down at the table next to Alex.

"Nothing really. Wait until dusk – that's sure to change." Hermione said wrapping her fists with black tape and walking over to the punching bag.

"What are you researching now, Alex?" Tara asked, noting the 20 or so books scattered across the table.

"Werewolves. It's a full moon next week. Tricky thing, werewolves. They're people…So you can't kill them. It's just a matter of finding them and locking them up for the full moon." He said, finally setting down his book and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Everyone turned to Hermione who had suddenly stopped punching the bag.

"Hermione, what is it?" Tara asked concerned.

"It's nothing." Hermione said automatically and went back to punching away – more forcefully than before.

Hermione hated whenever someone mentioned things that reminded her of her former days at Hogwarts. It was painful to think about the people she left behind. But every one of them reminded her of Harry and that was more painful than not seeing them. Not satisfied with her answer the group watched her a few seconds longer but decided that this was Hermione, and sometimes she was weird like that.

A few hours later James and Tara went out to get some lunch. Sometimes the daytime got kind of boring but they needed to train as often as they could. Ever since Voldemort fell there were more vampires, werewolves and demons than ever. Of course, none of Hermione's friends knew anything about Voldemort and Hermione didn't feel the need to tell them.

They were an odd group of people. You'd never put them together in your head. A bookworm…a fighter; they just weren't the kind of people you'd expect to mix. That may be what made them so strong. They didn't need anyone else in their lives. Although it was obvious James had a thing for Tara. You might say they were like a family. There weren't many secrets they kept from one another. James was kind of vague about where he came from but they knew enough about him to accept him as part of the group. Little did they know that someone was about to test that bond.


End file.
